


A Cool Dip

by yaoigirl22



Series: The Tales of Merlin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gwaine being...Gwaine, Oblivious Merlin, Pervy Knights, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl22/pseuds/yaoigirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is rather oblivious to his other powers, Arthur and the Knights...not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cool Dip

**Author's Note:**

> This can be taken as slash, though that wasn't my intendtions, I just wanted the guys to be a bit naughty. You can also take this as Arthur/Merlin pairing or anything other pairing you want, or just Arthur being over-protective. 
> 
> This chapter: Arthur and the Knight are preverts. It also takes place betweeen the end of seson 3 and the begining of season 4

Merlin really wished Gaius would have told him that creature of the week (Large, hairy, smelled like the stables after a week of no cleaning, and had a name waaaaay to long to pronounce) exploded when it died, the warlock knew that if his mentor had mention that little fact neither he, Arthur or the Knights wouldn’t be covered in purple slime as they laid on the forest floor trying to catch their breathes. 

“This stuff smells worse than Gwaine’s socks” Elyan said as he sat up, nose wrinkled.

“Hey!” Gwaine protested though it was half-hearted, “they’re not that bad”

The look on the other’s faces suggested otherwise.

While Arthur and the others bickered about Gwaine’s sock of Death, covered head to toe in purple slime Merlin stood up and made his way over to the lake, they had stopped here earlier while on the hurt for the former creature of the week for water, when said creature had ambushed them.

Looking down at himself, he grimaced, mentally moaning at the stains that were going to be next to impossible to get out of the Prince’s clothing, even with magic! The warlock then sighed before stripping bare and entering the surprisingly warm water. When he was waist deep he quickly he got to work on riding himself of the purple slim.

The sounds of splashing water broke through the Arthur and the Knight’s bickering, making them notice for the first time that Merlin was not with them but was instead in the....lake.....

All six pairs of eyes stared memorized by the pale skin; watching as beaded water rolled down between shoulder blades, down the soft curve of the spine, all eyes lock for a moment at the small waist before resuming following the beads of water and watching it disappear into the water.

Mentally their conscious smacked them upside the head and whistled for them to snap out of it, and  really this was ridiculous, this shouldn’t even be so memorizing, it was Merlin for gods’ sake!

Clumsy, mischievous, skinny, Merlin.

There was nothing memorizing about long legs, graceful fingers, big-ears (adorable big ears), soft dark hair, large blue eyes, soft lips, round tight arse.....what were that they talking about again?

Merlin finally noticed the silence and looked over his shoulder, he blushed slightly at the stares before turning fully around, he never noticed that the eyes went down locking onto his nipples that had hardened when water and air had hit.

“What?” the young warlock asked, wondering why they were just sitting there covered in slime.

His questioned was answered with distant mumbles, which made him shrug it off.

“Are you coming?” he then asked titling his head to the water.

Percival gave a soft whimper, Gwaine mumbled something under his breath that sounded like “in a minute”, Lancelot, Elyan and Leon seem to squirm where they sat, cheeks red.  Arthur on the other hand had a dazed expression on his face.

Merlin frowned at the oddness of his friends, concern rising in him, and a bit of fear as while thinking that the slime maybe having some kind of effect on them and just as he was about get out the water Gwaine suddenly stood up and starting eagerly stripping off his armor and clothing. The moment startles the others, who watch for a just a moment before Arthur tackles the man.

“Don’t even think about it!” the Prince growled, pinning him to the ground

“But, but, but, look at him!” Gwaine whined, struggling, “how can I resist that!?”

“He has a point” Lancelot pointed out as he,Percival, Leon and Elyan quietly shuffled closer to the lake and a bewildered Merlin.

Arthur just kept the man pinned, glaring at his other Knights; all four froze, while Lancelot gave a very manly squeak.

“If any of you take another step I’ll use your bodies as target practice”

“Uh...” Merlin took in the sight before him, before shrugging and getting his clothes to scrub clean, deciding it must be a Knight thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed!


End file.
